


The Beauty of A Secret

by ArtThedevil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtThedevil/pseuds/ArtThedevil
Summary: It was like a dam breaking, all of our pent up tension finally overflowing. It was exhilarating and I couldn't get enough of the feeling. I was addicted to the perfection that is Otabek Altin. And everyone knew it.





	The Beauty of A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was listening to Strange Love by Halsey last night and instantly thought of these two for some reason so I just had to write this. Hope you enjoy!

It's been three years since the exhibition skate that had everyone on their feet and shocked the nation. People are still talking about it today. The gossip started almost immediately after the performance ended, theories and debates on just what the status of my and Otabek's relationship was. The internet exploded with what they called 'proof' and 'evidence' that we were a thing.

_“_ _Yuri and Otabek have got to be fucking. There's no way you can pull off a performance that sexy and just be friends”_

“ _I heard that right after they went back to the hotel Otabek nailed him so hard he couldn't walk straight for a week!”_

It wasn't just fans either. Beka and I were harassed constantly for a long while after by many reporters wanting to know the same exact thing. There were so many headlines and articles.

_“Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin: Are they and item Or Just_ _Close Friends?”_

Emphasis on the _Close_. It got old really fast, and it never ceased to get on my nerves. Why couldn't they just leave us alone? They had all been wrong of course. At least, they were at the time. It didn't really matter anyway. Only Otabek and I knew the truth. And the truth is that it had started off innocently enough. After the performance Otabek and I remained friends, although there was no denying there a was a new found tension between us. I couldn't put my finger on it at first, but I knew Otabek felt it too. As the time passed he and I grew closer and closer, and at some point the lines between our relationship began to blur. There were endless sleepovers, Beka and I staying up late and watching movies, moving in on each others personal space. At first it was nothing. Just two best friends hanging out and having a good time.

Until one particular night, when we were cuddled up on the sofa watching Fifty Shades of Grey. It had been my idea to watch it of course, and even though Otabek protested at first, saying I was too young to see a movie like that, I eventually got what I wanted. Beka never could say no to me. I am his weakness. Everything was fine until about halfway through the movie. Then _it_ happened. I got hard.

I hoped to god that Beka couldn't feel it from where I was seated against his chest, arms wrapped around me, and that he wouldn't notice the increasingly embarrassing shade of red darkening on my neck and cheeks. The movie continued and I got through it without being caught. But it was far from over. For weeks after I had reoccurring dreams about Otabek, in the most obscene of ways. Images of him pinning me to walls or down on the bed and fucking me senseless flashed through my mind until I just couldn't take it anymore.

Let's just say that the next sleepover we had, there wasn't much sleeping. That's where everything changed and every boundary was crossed. It was like a dam breaking, all of our pent up tension finally overflowing. It was exhilarating and I couldn't get enough of the feeling. I was addicted to the perfection that is Otabek Altin. And everyone knew it.

We continued to let everyone think that they were wrong, we didn't need any more attention then we were already getting. But every now and then we'd give them a little glimpse of what we were, just enough to send them into a frenzy. A picture of Beka and I holding hands, whispered words into each others ears in public. We never gave them enough to prove that we were together, just enough for them to continue speculating. Lovers? Or just friends? It was like a game, and we never grew tired of taunting the world. Everyone wants to know what we do behind closed doors. But they never will.

If we fucked on the bathroom sink, how his hands felt tangled in my hair, how he gripped my hips so hard there were marks. They would never know. Every sigh, every moan, every grunt that escaped our lips. It was for our ears only. We kept everyone on edge, every interview everyone waiting for one of us to slip, if I dare to speak his name, if he spares a glance in my direction. We gave them nothing and yet everything each time. Even Victor and Yuuri were curios as to what we did when no one was around, as well as the other skaters. But I don't have to fucking tell them anything.

The night of our most previous Grand Prix Final, Otabek and I went for a drive in my car rather than his bike, since it was fucking freezing outside. We had no idea where we were going but it didn't matter. We drove for what seemed like hours until we stopped near the woods somewhere, a cliff overlooking a breathtaking view of the city below. We climbed into the backseat and tore at each others clothes, tossing them aside to be forgotten until later.

Our lips met and our breath mixed in a collision of passion and ecstasy, hands tracing over every inch of soft taught skin. He was like a drug, and I couldn't get enough. My nails down his back, his fingers digging into my hips. Lips trailing down my neck to that one spot that he knew always made me come undone. I would never get tired of the way he felt inside me, so full and complete. It was pure ecstasy and euphoria. Every thrust of his hips sent shockwaves of pleasure through my body. He fulfilled my every desire in the way that only he could. We climbed high on the feeling, rising to our climax together, and when we were finally there it was like magic. I have never felt more alive then when pressed against this man, riding out my orgasm on his fantastic girth. It was my own little heaven and I never wanted to leave. We wrote a story on the fog on the windows that night, one that only we could tell.

Everyone wants to know about how it felt to hear him scream, to have him writhe against me. How I had Otabek fucking Altin at my very mercy, wrapped around my finger. They know he walks like he's a god, strong and heavenly, sculpted by the angels. And they can't believe little me made him weak and pliant, like putty in my arms. We were a mystery, never to be solved. But that's the beauty of a secret, you know you're supposed to keep it.

 


End file.
